


Smoke and Mirrors

by Briarwolf (Tru)



Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gojyo likes to swear, Prompt Fic, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Briarwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sha Gojyo is having a bad day.  Things look up a bit when a stranger offers him a cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

"Aw, shit," Gojyo says, crumpling his empty pack of cigarettes in his hand before tipping his head back to impact the wall behind him.

The need for nicotine buzzes through his brain and he tries to push it down. Now isn't the time to be hunting for a place to buy smokes; not with Hakkai and the monkey upstairs wrapped in bandages so they look like half-finished mummies. The fucking monk is gone, off somewhere with that condescending bastard of a priest that has a hard-on for dead youkai. There are things more important than cigarettes, but right now Gojyo would happily wring Sanzo's neck just for the scent of second-hand Marlboro smoke.

He yanks the cellophane off his empty cigarette pack, then shreds the paper into tiny pieces. They flutter from his fingers on a faint breeze, leaving his skin smelling like a whisper of tobacco. He's not so hard up that he's going to sniff his fingers though. Not yet, anyway.

"Problem?" Gojyo's head jerks up at the voice. He hadn't heard the brunette approach, and he narrows his eyes as he meets a gaze shielded by dark glasses. He's about to snap out something to make the man go away, when the stranger holds out a pack of cigarettes with one hand, the other rising to lower his glasses enough to let him pin Gojyo with a look that dares the redhead to say no.

It's an impasse for a moment as Gojyo wars with the urge to lash out like he would if it were the absent Sanzo in front of him and the desperate need to quell the clamor of his addiction before it drives him to violence.

"Aren't you just a damned hero," he settles for saying as he reaches for the proffered cigarettes and accepting a light with a muffled grunt of thanks.

"Depends on who you ask," the stranger answers, lighting his own cigarette. He pauses, exhaling into the cloud of smoke already left lingering in the air by Gojyo. "Lately, not so much."

"Same here," Gojyo says, staring into the open palm of his empty hand. Earlier, he'd been scrubbing Hakkai's blood from the creases, and the shadows in this alley make it seem like it might still be stained. Shoving the thought aside, he looks back at the other man, rubbing his palm down the outside of his thigh. "Sha Gojyo."

"Kudou Yohji," the man returns, leaning his shoulder against the wall. "What has you so worked up?"

"What makes you think I'm worked up?" Gojyo shoots back, looking at his cigarette before taking another drag. It may be enough to calm the shake he can feel threatening to take root in his fingers.

"In my line of work, you need to be able to read people," Yohji says, shrugging.

"Your line of work?" Gojyo's last exhale emerges as a sigh, and he stubs the cigarette out on the wall.

"I'm a florist," Yohji says, tipping the cigarette pack toward Gojyo and raising an eyebrow.

Gojyo looks at him for a moment, and then he can't help it. He laughs, the tightness in his chest loosening to a level closer to the normal anticipation of youkai attack. He's still grinning when his chuckles fade.

"Bet the ladies love that," Gojyo says, and Yohji answers with a sly smirk. Gojyo pushes away from the wall. "I could use a drink. You?"

"Lead the way," Yohji says, putting away his cigarettes and sending his spent one spinning off into the dark before following Gojyo inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2008 for the Crossover Fanwork Meme on fandomsecrets. Prompter asked for anything in character, and suggested that these fandoms really need more crossover. I agreed with the suggestion and gave it a shot.


End file.
